Alpha Of Omega
by lordzarricks
Summary: The Dominion Wars are over and all is right in the Alpha Quadrant. A new task force of special operations ships and crews are created with one soul mission. Defend the future of the Federation from all that will destroy peace and understanding.


"_**ALPHA OF OMEGA"**_

_**Launch of the Star Lancer**_

"_These are the voyages of the USS Star Lancer._

_Her continuing mission to explore strange new worlds and civilizations._

_To boldly go where no man has gone before."_

Chapter 1: THE MISSION CHOOSES ITS CAPTAIN

Utopia Plantita Dry Dock 27. For the last 10 years this little operation has produced some of the Federation's most feared starships. Operation Lancer had one mission. Protect the Federation and her allies from formidable enemies who sought to end what we stood for, peace and understanding.

We where coined the phrase, "When all others fail, we shall hold the line. Lancer Corps."

I for one never thought I would be called to join this elite corps. Or let alone be called to command one of these great ships, but Admiral Picard thought otherwise.

I was a Starfleet Engineer. Graduating the Academy only five years before the Dominion Wars began. I never thought I would amount to the great engineers that came before me. Captain Montgomery Scott, Captain Geordie LaForge, Senior Chief Miles O'Brian, but the war changed all that.

I was serving aboard the USS Tristan, along the Cardassian Border, when war had broken out. I was running routine mantaince on a plasma relay when the ship came under attack and was rocked by Dominion weapon fire. A computer interface panel behind me blew out throwing me into the bulk head.

When I came to the corridor was full of smoke and the lights were flashing red, alerting all crewmen to their battle stations. I quickly locked down the relay I was working on and grabbed my tool kit. Running into the nearest turbo lift, I gave the computer the command to take me to engineering.

Once I arrived and the lift doors slid open I knew the ship was in serious trouble. Dead engineers lay on the deck in front of me. Smoke filled the deck from power relays blowing out and a plasma fire was in progress. As I looked around I saw Ensign Echeozo trying to put the fire out, but was having little luck. I looked back the other way and I saw LtCmdr O'Conner. He looked up at me and yelled orders. "Lt Zarricks, get to the plasma control valve and shut it off before we lose engineering!"

"Aye Chief!" I responded running across the bay into the Jefferies tube access hatch. When I pulled the hatch open the heat and smoke from inside hit me like a wave and I started to cough from the fumes.

Grabbing a respirator mask and putting it on, I crawled into the tube. The valve access panel was 100 meters down the line, but with the smoke and heat it felt like a mile.

Getting to the access panel I could feel the heat emanating from it. I pulled the panel off and quickly pulled out my tricorder to determine the source of the heat. Scanning the valve my fear was confirmed.

Dropping the tricorder I hit my combage. "Chief, the plasma fire has all ready back feed through the valve. We are in serious trouble!"

"Get out of there LT. Computer, initiate warp core ejection. Authorization LtCmdr O'Conner, Douglass. Authorization Code Delta Epsilon 75…." A large explosion sounded throwing me out of the Jeffery tube.

Fearing the worse I ran into the control bay. One of the fusion reactors on the lower deck had exploded ripping through the deck platting.

I found the Chief badly burned and missing the lower half of his torso slumped over his control panel. He looked at me and barely audible he said, "LT save the crew… get off… the… sh…." He was gone.

Quickly I looked at the status display and ran out of the control bay as the computer chimed, "Engineering Command Codes transferred to LT Damious Zarricks."

Knowing there wasn't much time I activated the command and control station. "Computer, initiate abandon ship protocol. Engineer emergency authorization LT Zarricks, Damious. Authorization code Tristan Alpha Sierra Omeg Execute. All hands this is the Chief Engineer. Abandon Ship. I repeat Abandon Ship. Warp Core breach imminent." As I looked up from the panel Ensign Echeozo looked at me waiting for orders. "Get to the shuttle bay Ensign."

Evacuations Alarms blaring, we ran down the corridor to the shuttle bay. Stumbling as the ship was being hammered the enemy weapons fire. When we reached the Shuttle Bay the doors slid open and there stood Captain Sierra directing people into waiting shuttles. She beckoned me over and yelled over the departing shuttles, "LT how much longer until the core breaches?"

"I don't know Captain. It could be any second now. The containment shield had failed and the warp core was all ready cascading when I order the evacuation of the ship!" Another shuttle flew over head leaving the ship. "We have to go now!"

"Not until everyone is off the ship. Get to Shuttle Lancer and begin departure sequence. I will be on shortly." The Captain replied.

I not being one to argue with the Captain, we boarded the shuttle. "Ensign, take the con. Keep a transporter lock on the Captain. Computer, initiate delay launch sequence. Launch on my command." The computer chimed as if nothing was wrong in world and began to power up the engines and controls.

A few seconds later the Captain boarded along with Commander Willis. "Ok LT, let's go. Commander, take tactical."

"Aye Captain. Computer, Launch."

The doors slid open to the Dry Dock Viewing Room. All around were Admirals, their aids, and VIPs. Near the shuttered window stood Admiral Picard. He smiled at me and my First Officer Commander Erik Frost as we entered the room.

Captain LaForge cleared his throat, which caught the attention of everyone in the room. "Attention to orders. By Starfleet Order 29784-72. Captain Damious Zarricks. You are hereby required and ordered to report to Admiral JanLuc Picard as his relief and take command of the USS Star Lancer. Registry NX-58563. Lancer Class Battleship. Signed, Admiral Eugene Paris. Starfleet, Commanding."

I walked slowly to Admiral Picard and extended my hand. "I relieve you sir."

Taking my hand Admiral Picard smiled and said warmly. "I stand relieved. Computer, transfer all command codes of USS Star Lancer to Captain Damious Zarricks."

The computer responded in its female voice almost thoughtfully. "Command Codes transferred. USS Star Lancer now under the command of Captain Damious Zarricks."

"Congratulations Captain. I for one can only express how proud I am to have you take command of this fine ship. With that said, I would like to introduce everyone to the NX-58563, USS Star Lancer." Tapping on the control pad next the windows. The shutters rose to reveal the USS Star Lancer sitting quietly docked in the bay.

Applauds sounded from the audience as the ship came into view for them. One of the largest starships ever built by the Federation. A ship of war.

Captain LaForge stepped forward and began to list off the ships capabilities. "The USS Star Lancer is the first of her class to be built. To call her a battleship is an understatement to what she can do. She has the ability to command multiple fleets in real time. Carries ten squadrons of viper class attack shuttles. Equipped with primary and secondary adaptive regenerative shielding. Two layers of ablative armor. Five fore and four aft torpedo launchers complimented with photon, quantum, and transphasic torpedoes. An extensively redesigned phaser array webbed across the ship's hull. And an all new torpedo point defense grid. Simply put she is a fortress."

As Captain LaForge kept going on with the ship description. I on the other hand, was busy staring at the orders I was given. As Captain of the USS Star Lancer, I was to command a small task force comprised of 30 other starships. Stationed at DS9 to patrol and protect Federation Assets in the Gamma Quadrant.

The Dominion War had only ended five years ago. And all though things have been relatively calm between the Dominion and the Federation, there were still some skirmishes between us. Mostly splinter groups who claimed that the Founders betrayed the Dominion and vowed to restore true power and take the Alpha Quadrant by force.

Admiral Picard walked over to me as I continued to read the orders. "Captain you look like a man with a lot of doubts over his mission."

"Not so much as doubt Admiral, but more questions. The peace treaty we signed with the Dominion expressively stated that the Federation would not deploy any task force in the Gamma Quadrant. But, here I am with orders in hand to lead such a task force. Are we not in violation of the treaty?" As asked the question I instantly knew the answer.

"True that the treaty does state that. Recent events have led the Dominion to make an amendment to the treaty. They cannot control the splinter groups and are facing a civil war. The Founders knowing this asked the Federation for help. Your task force is to render any aid to the legitimate Dominion military, government, and protect Federation Assets." Admiral drew in a deep breath. "Captain, I won't lie. This mission will be one of the most difficult Starfleet has had in awhile. I spent almost a month trying to decide who would lead this task force. I got to your file and something stood out to me. The destruction of the USS Tristan. After the loss of the ship, unlike the rest of crew, you volunteered for the first front line ship assignment that came up."

"Admiral I'm sure there were plenty of other officers who did the same as me." I replied trying to find the justification of his decision to place me in command of this mission.

"Yes, but you in all the countless situations where most officers would collapse and give into defeat you drove on. You showed that you didn't believe in a no win scenario. Many officers who served with you found ways to continue serving with you. They trusted you and found strength in you. Most of them even made requests to be your crew if you where ever to be a starship Captain." Admiral Picard chuckled. "That is why I choose you Damious."

I nodded my head as the Admiral told me this. And I knew I couldn't get out of the assignment. The mission had chosen me and I was going to face it.

I looked up at my first command. Even sitting there silently and dark, she still looked menacing and ready for a fight.

Commander Frost walked up to me also looking out the window. "Well Captain, what is our mission if you don't mind me asking."

I looked over to my old friend and handed him the padd. "Probably the worse one we have faced yet. Protect and render aid in the Gamma Quadrant and assist the Dominion. On a side note, at least the Dominion is asking for help. Kind of makes me hope they are willing to trust us."

"Honestly, I will believe that when I see it. The Dominion is known to pull every trick they can to get the upper hand. And as for them asking us for help, well I see this going very wrong for Starfleet." Erik had a right to be concerned. Every engagement we had been in with the Dominion they have been even more devious the Romulans.

"Well I can't deny that Commander. But orders are orders and we will carry them out to the best of our abilities." Captain LaForge had finished his speech on the ship and looked over to me.

"Captain Zarricks. Would you care to do us the honors?" Captain LaForge being an Engineer had a smile on his face wider then a Childs at Christmas time. To power up a new starship was just as exciting.

"Captain Zarricks to the Star Lancer. Begin power up sequence. Bring her to life." I said those words as if it was my first time throwing the switch on a starship.

In the dark dry dock lights began to flicker as ship began to come to life. The blue glow of the warp nacelles growing brighter as more power was being applied. Then the hull lights illuminated reveling the ship's name and registry. The USS Star Lancer was powered up and ready to go.

"Admiral Picard. Permission to disembark sir?" I asked the Admiral in accordance with protocol and tradition.

"Permission granted Captain Zarricks. Good luck and god speed." With that said the audience again broke into applauds and myself and the commander walked out of the room.

CHAPTER 2: Launch


End file.
